ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Versace
Gianni Versace S.p.A. usually referred to as Versace is an Italian fashion label founded by Gianni Versace in 1978. After the death of Gianni Versace, his sister, Donatella, changed the name to Versace. The label two main lines are "Gianni Versace" the ready-to-wear (RTW) collection and "Atelier Versace" (Versace Workshop) which is a haute couture collection. During Lady Gaga's rise to fame in 2008 and 2009, she was spotted wearing many Versace sunglasses such as the updated model 676 in color number 900. In 2011, Donatella Versace opened up the archives to Lady Gaga who picked some outfits to wear during a month and for her music video for "The Edge of Glory". Accessories versace-gold-bracelet.jpg|Gift from a Japanese fan Lady Gaga - Judas 344.jpg|"Judas" Various_Versace_accessories.png 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 4.jpg|(Jun 29, 2011) 7-11-11 Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 7-18-11 Sirius XM Hits 1 001.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) July 18 - Leaving Z100 Studios.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) Attending Britney Spears' concert in Atlantic City (06-08-11).jpg|(Aug 6, 2011) 22 August 2011 001.png|(Aug 22, 2011) 3-29-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|''S'' (Stefani) necklace (Mar 29, 2014) 3-29-14 Twitpic 004.jpeg Versace Medusa - Palladium necklace.jpeg|''Palladium'' necklace 5-14-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(May 14, 2014) Handbags gianni-versace-vintage-bag.jpg At JFK.jpg|(Oct 2, 2010) May 10, 2011 005.png|(May 10, 2011) 5-23-11 The View 001.jpg|The View (May 23, 2011) 2-25-12 Geyserville, California, United States Dining at Catelli's 002.JPG|(Feb 25, 2012) Versace_Leopard_Print_Bag.png Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom02.jpg|(Jun 25, 2011) 7-3-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 3, 2011) Versace-FW2011-bag.jpg|Nappa bag (Fall/Winter 2011) 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 2, 2011) Versace_Oval_Clutch.png Shopping at La Maison de Fashion in LA (12-08-11).JPG|(Aug 12, 2011) Gianni Versace Mistress Bag.jpg 4-21-12 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) 4-21-12 Shopping in Korea 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) Sunglasses Each sunglasses have a model number (mod.) and a color number (col.) worn by Lady Gaga. Versace Couture (Ready-to-wear) The label main line also known as Gianni Versace Couture or Versace Couture which are ready-to-wear (RTW) collections shown during Milan Fashion Week. Spring/Summer 1991 collection Versace-ss-1991.jpg Versace_Spring-Summer-1991_SideDress01.jpg Versace-SS-1991-Dress.jpg Versace_Spring-Summer-1991_DressBack.jpg Gagaversace.png|(Jun 9, 2011) Jun13-Taratata01.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) versace-spring-1991-rtw-tights-profile.jpg|Tights Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) gianni-versace-spring-1991-trench-coat-profile.jpg|"Vogue" trench coat Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-aw-1991-jacket-profile.jpg 7-8-11 Singapore Channel News Asia 001.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) Jul112011-2.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) gianni-versace-print-silk-jacket-profile.jpg Jul112011-1.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) Versace Spring-Summer 1991 Marylin Monroe & James Dean print bag.jpg 01.10.2012--1.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Fall/Winter 1991 collection 1991-92.jpg|Skirt 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) versace-fall-1991-rtw-crystal-top-profile.jpg|Top Versace_Fall-Winter-1991_Top01-Back.jpg|Back Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) Versace-FW91-92.jpg|Coat Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|(Jun 20, 2011) gianni-versace-fall-1991-beaded-top-profile.jpg|Left top 6-11-11 In Rome.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) Spring/Summer 1992 collection gianni-versace-ss-1992-animal-print-jacket-profile.jpg Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-ss-1992-jacket-profile.jpg Taichung Arena2011.png|(Jul 3, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-pants-profile.jpg 7-10-11 Craig Greenhill 002.jpg|Craig Greenhill (Jul 10, 2011) 7-10-11 Australia The Telegraph 001.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-ensemble-gallery.jpg Matt&Jo-2011.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) Fall/Winter 1992 collection Versace_Fall-Winter-1992_Dress.jpg Versace_Fall-Winter-1992_DressCloseUp.jpg 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 126.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) Versace_Silk_Indians.JPG|"Native American Indian" print shirt Versace_Silk_Indians-Back.JPG The Edge of Glory.png|"The Edge of Glory" 6-8-11.jpg|(Jun 8, 2011) Versace_Lady_Gaga_liebt_RTL_2_-_Trailer28129_5.jpg|(Jun 9, 2011) Versace_Lady_Gaga_liebt_RTL_2_-_Trailer2.jpg VersaceSignature-Boots.jpg|Boots 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 004.jpg|Volker Hinz (Jun 8, 2011) Fall-Winter92-93-Shoes.jpg|Boots 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) Versace Fall-Winter 1992 red bondage dress.jpg 10-1-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) 10-1-12 Terry Richardson 004.jpg|Terry Richardson (Oct 1, 2012) Spring/Summer 1994 Versace SpringSummer 1994 Leather Skirt with Safety Pins.jpg 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2011) Versace Spring-Summer 1994 Safety pins top and skirt.jpg 01.10.2012 2.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Versace Spring-Summer 1994 Safety pins dress.jpg 10-2-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Fall/Winter 2000 collection Verscae_Fall_Winter_2001_RTW_Black_dress.png 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 3.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) Spring/Summer 2011 collection versace-spring-2011-rtw-halter-neck.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Fall/Winter 2011 collection versace-fall-2011-rtw-one-shoulder-flower-print-dress-profile.jpg Leaving a recording studio in LA (11-08-11).JPG|(Aug 11, 2011) 8-12-11 La Maison de Fashion.jpg|(Aug 12, 2011) 13 August 2011 002.jpg|(Aug 13, 2011) Fall/Winter 2012 collection Versace Fall Winter 2012 Black trench coat.jpg 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 001.jpg|(May 8, 2012) Atelier Versace (Haute couture) The haute couture label of Versace created in 1990. These collections are shown during Paris Fashion Week. Fall/Winter 1991 collection Atelier Versace Fall-Winter 1991 dress.jpg 10-1-12 On Balcony of Versace Mansion 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Spring/Summer 1992 collection versace-spring-1992-couture-jacket-profile.jpg 7-3-11 Lady Gaga Day.jpg|(Jul 3, 2011) Atelier Versace Spring 1992 Beaded Top.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Fall/Winter 1992 collection Atelier-FallWinter-9192.jpg 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) 7-8-11_Singapore_Nine_Entertainment_News_001.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) 1993 collection 6-7-12 Backstage meet and greet 002.jpg|(Jun 7, 2012) 6-26-12 Arriving in Melbourne 002.jpg|(Jun 26, 2012) Fall/Winter 1993 collection Atelier-Fall1992.jpg TEOG-fRONT.jpg|"The Edge of Glory" versace012.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (Jun 9, 2011) Versace-Atelier-FallWinter9293.jpg|Red pants 7-3-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 3, 2011) Versace-AW-Atelier-1992-Skirt.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) 1996 collection 5-16-12 Arriving in Taiwan 002.jpg|(May 16, 2012) Fall/Winter 1997 collection 0000330206018.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (Jun 9, 2011) Spring/Summer 2010 collection Spring2010AtelierVersace7.jpg lady-gaga-times-square-nye-01122011-08.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) Spring/Summer 2011 collection Atelier Versace Spring-Summer-2011.jpg Seoul Gimpo Airport.jpg|(Apr 20, 2012) Spring/Summer 2012 collection Atelier Versace Spring Summer 2012 long sleeve delicate sparkling silver spider silk like lace gown.jpg 6-17-12 Arriving in Sydney 001.jpg|(Jun 17, 2012) Atelier Versace Spring Summer 2012 corseted strapless gold laser-cut filigree dress.jpg 6-19-12 Arriving at hotel 003.jpg|(June 19, 2012) Lady-gaga-versace-1.jpg Fall/Winter 2012 collection Atelier_Versace_Fall_Winter_2012_Pink_powder_gown.png 7-29-12 Taylor Kinney's brother's wedding in Malibu 001.jpg|(Jul 29, 2012) Versus Versace 90 FSD507R-FVITR F41O 20.jpg 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 002.jpg|(Nov 6, 2014) 11-16-14 Backstage at SSE Hydro in Glasgow 001.jpg|(Nov 16, 2014) Custom outfits Menswear Fall/Winter 2010 collection Versace_Fall_2011_Mens_Suit.png VMA 2011 Press room 002.jpg|(Aug 28, 2011) Unknown collections 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|1 (Jun 11, 2011) 6-13-11 Taratata 1.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) Versace_Maschere-Front.jpg|2 Versace_Maschere_Back.jpg 110613 Taratata LeavingTheStudios.jpg|3 (June 13, 2011) Versace_Silk-Shirt.jpg|4 Versace_Silk-Shirt (2).JPG 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 2.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) 110515_Le Grand Journal-LaBoîteÀQuestions.jpg|5 (Jun 15, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|6 (Jun 19, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|7 (Jun 19, 2011) GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg|8 (Jul 4, 2011) Versace 1991 Gold Silk Shirt.jpg|9 01.10.2012--1.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) 7-27-14 Heading at a Studio in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 27, 2014) 8-9-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Aug 9, 2014) 1-24-15 Arriving at Santina Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg|Pink dress (Jan 24, 2015) #Silk shirt #~1991, "Le maschere" silk shirt #Versace Jeans, Gianni Versace Signature 1992 Spring/Summer, "Multi barocco" print #Versace Couture ~1991, "Theatro" series silk shirt #Versace Jeans #"Rose" print leggings #Mozart print leggins #Jacket #Versace Couture ~1991, Black and gold "Barocco" print #Sunglasses model 480 / W - No. 52 #Vintage cowhide sunglasses Spring/Summer 2014 campaign Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Sunglasses Category:Outfits